Acabado
by MariTenebrae
Summary: Ryuuga le pide a Light que se reunan en un café para decirle algo importante sobre el caso Kira... Pero el universitario tendrá algunos problemas para acudir a la cita.


**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, vengo con este pequeño one-shoot que se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba una canción llamada "Owata" (Acabado) de Kumui Gakupo (Vocaloid) **

**Recomendaría que la escucharan cuando Light comienza su "aventura" **

**Aquí la canción: h t t p : / / www. youtube. com/ watch ?v= 4N0u-doiNLQ**

**Junten espacios por favor :D**

**Disclaimer: Death Note le pertenece a Tsugumi Ohba y a Takeshi Obata, de ser mío ya saliera de pobre.**

* * *

><p><strong>Acabado.<strong>

— Light, necesito que mañana nos veamos en el café que está en esta esquina exactamente a las once, voy a enseñarte algo sobre el caso Kira y no tengo otro horario disponible—le anunció el ojeroso detective al castaño, ahora mismo estaban saliendo de la universidad.

— De acuerdo, Ryuuga —le contestó Yagami.

— Recuerda, Light, es realmente importante que asistas puntualmente —le advirtió Ryuuzaky, el tono que utilizaba era más serio de lo normal, cosa que no pasó desapercibida ante el castaño — ¡Oh! Ya llegaron por mí, adiós, Light.

El pelinegro se subió a una limosina que estaba llegando al campus, Light se despidió poco antes de que se subiera completamente al vehículo.

Pero, ¿Qué será eso tan importante que tenía que decirle Ryuuga? ¿Descubrirá que él es Kira? ¿Sabrá algo que lo inculpe? O todavía peor... ¿¡Le confesará que es gay y está enamorado de él! No, no, no. Necesitaba saber qué era eso tan urgente que le diría L.

* * *

><p>Light se despertó, eran las... ¡¿Diez de la mañana? Uf, qué suerte tenía de que fuese fin de semana.<p>

— "_¡¿Qué? ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? Bueno, no importa, tengo que darme prisa"_ —pensó Light instantáneamente recordó su cita con Ryuuzaky, el café no quedaba precisamente cerca de dónde el castaño vivía. Debía apresurarse si quería llegar a tiempo.

Con un salto casi felino, Light se levantó de su cama y comenzó rápidamente a buscar la ropa que iba a usar.

Una vez que encontró su vestimenta, se dirigió al baño más cercano y tocó la puerta al escuchar un ruido.

— ¡Sayu! —le llamó el castaño a su hermana, maldita sea su costumbre de acaparar el baño justo cuando más lo necesitaba.

— ¡Un momento, Light! —le gritó la menor, aunque no tenía intenciones de salir pronto. Ahora mismo se encontraba mandando mensajes de texto con su novio, obviamente no podía ser descubierta ya que a veces su madre entraba sin tocar a su habitación y no iba a arriesgarse a nada.

Light miró el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca, diez con diez minutos.

— ¡Sayu, de verdad es urgente!

— ¿Qué no te aguantas? —le preguntó desde adentro.

— ¡No es eso, tengo una cita urgente y necesito ducharme! —le respondió, si había algo que Light Yagami odiaba era salir a la calle sin antes haberse bañado y vestido a la perfección. Aparte, su cabello era bastante rebelde aunque no lo pareciera, si no lo lavaba bien se le formaban unos nudos increíbles y adquiría una forma que nos recordaría a cierto detective. Por favor, lector, recuérdame preguntarle a Light qué shampoo usa que tan milagroso es.

— Aish, está bien —dijo al fin saliendo la castaña aun tecleando de manera casi furiosa con el celular. El castaño ni se intereso de saber qué estaba haciendo ahí, pero era claro que sólo le hizo perder el tiempo.

Antes de que otra cosa pasara, se metió dentro del baño, abrió la llave del agua y mientras esperaba a que el agua se calentara se comenzó a desvestir y... ok, no porque yo esté viendo absolutamente TODO lo que esté pasando no signifique que esté disfrutando de esto, ¡Lo juro!

Apenas se calentó el agua se metió rápidamente.

* * *

><p>Light ya se encontraba vestido y perfectamente arreglado para cualquier cosa.<p>

Diez y media, debía apurarse.

Salió rápidamente de su casa, corrió hacia un autobús que se había detenido justo en ese momento, para su suerte.

Pero cuando llegó la puerta se cerró en su cara. Pareciera que en ese camión no lo querían.

El autobús aceleró, el castaño corrió detrás de él.

— ¡Espere! —gritaba el casi dios desesperadamente, ya que de alguna manera, su vida dependía de ello.

Al fin, después de unas cuadras, el autobús se detuvo.

Suspiró pesadamente, se subió rápidamente al autobús.

— Ejem —carraspeó el conductor indicándole que debía pagar.

Light buscó su cartera en su chamarra, la buscó desesperadamente para no encontrarla.

En su lugar había... ¿Una manzana?

* * *

><p>Bien, lo habían sacado casi a patadas del autobús por no tener dinero con qué pagar.<p>

El castaño corrió de nuevo para su casa, debía recuperar su billetera.

Diez con cuarenta minutos. Horror.

Llegó a su casa, su madre lo recibió.

— ¡Ah, Light! Olvidaste tu cartera y—

— ¡Gracias, madre! —le interrumpió tomando con rapidez su cartera para después salir corriendo de ahí, sólo le quedaban veinte minutos.

Se le ocurrió llamar a Ryuuzaky, hace poco le había dado un número telefónico en caso de que tuvieran que comunicarse.

"_Batería Muerta" _Alguien lo estaba torturando para su insana diversión, eso era claro.

No se podía comunicar con Ryuuga, qué mal.

Vio en la esquina un teléfono público, ¡Estaba salvado!

Fue hacía él. Buscó en su cartera alguna moneda...

Más mala suerte, no tenía cambio.

Buscó con la mirada alguna tienda o algún lugar dónde pudiera obtener el cambio.

Para su suerte, había una sencilla tienda por ahí cerca. Se dirigió a ese lugar.

— ¡Oh, buenos días, joven! ¿En qué le puedo ayudar? —le saludó una mujer de edad algo avanzada, Light respiraba dificultosamente por tanto correr.

— Hola —saludó —, ¿Me podría dar cambio de esto? —le preguntó extendiéndole el billete.

— Ahora mismo busco —la mujer buscó en su caja registradora e inmediatamente entregó el cambió al universitario.

— Gracias —agradeció Light para después retirarse.

El castaño fue directo al teléfono que había encontrado previamente y metió las monedas necesarias pero...

¡¿Cómo iba a recordar el número tan largo de ese celular?

Estaba tan muerto...

¡¿Diez con cincuenta minutos? ¡DEBÍA CORRER!

Yagami comenzó a correr a todo lo que le daban sus piernas, sabía cómo llegar al menos al lugar de la cita pero ¿Llegará a tiempo?

* * *

><p>— Al fin... llegué... —Light ya estaba cansado y no podía respirar... diez con cincuenta y nueve minutos, había llegado.<p>

¿Pero, en dónde estaba Ryuuzaky?

Vio una tienda que estaba justo al lado del café, ¡Claro! Ahí vendían baterías según él tenía entendido.

Llegó a la tienda. Compró la batería necesaria para su celular y al prenderlo...

— "_¿Nuevo mensaje? ¡Es de Ryuuga!" —_pensó el casi dios, leyó su contenido y...

"_Light, surgió algo importante y debo cancelar nuestra cita. Espero que me comprendas."_

Light arrojó su celular al suelo y lo pisó con ira, ¡¿Tanto para nada?

Estaba cansado, tanto física como mentalmente.

Decidió ir al parque que estaba cruzando la calle, se sentó al pie de un árbol.

— Tengo que cargar mi celular más seguido —se recordó frustrado.

Ryuk, quién había presenciado todo, se burló de la desdicha del castaño y dijo.

— Los humanos son tan divertidos... siempre se estresan por el tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado este pequeño one-shoot.<strong>

**No es que odie a Light —es uno de mis favoritos, de hecho—, pero admitámoslo, nos encanta ver sufrir al castaño XD**

**PD: Recuerden cargar sus celulares xD**

**¡Reviews o te pasará lo mismo que a Light! (?)**


End file.
